


Squallin' Scamander's Best Kept Tale

by Gothams_Only_Wolf



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Holes (2003) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Western, Grindlewald Eats It (TM), M/M, Near Death Experiences, Period-Typical Homophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25920067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf
Summary: The tale of Kissing Kate Barlow is one of sorrow and joy; the one of Vengeful 'Val and Squallin' Scamander might end the same.Such tales never count on a stubborn steed or the fact that there's still a little bit of magic left to the Old West.
Relationships: Newt Scamander & Theseus Scamander, Original Percival Graves & Newt Scamander, Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander
Kudos: 11





	Squallin' Scamander's Best Kept Tale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [steamysthings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/steamysthings/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I 10,000% blame kelpicorn for this! 
> 
> I swear I'm getting to the Glumbumble series but this one is ripping right through any other Muses XD
> 
> Enjoy~

* * *

Newt had never planned on finding love in America. 

He'd never planned on finding it in a place that could double as the end of the earth.

It had been an escape, a way to finally break free of his brother's overbearing heroics of the Napoleanic campaign. 

From the women who thought to get closer to his brother through him. 

Being a teacher was hard work but Newt felt as though he'd made a difference. Traveling town-to-town until he'd received a request to stay in this one. 

Green Lake, Texas. 

Home to one Percival Graves, sheriff deputy. 

So how had he ended up _here_ , dying of spotted lizard venom?

* * *

Percival never thought in a million years that he'd find true love. 

He had moved from New York, had moved away from society as a whole thanks to his unnatural desires. 

Had practically run from his "duty" as the only child of the elite Graves family. 

Working the long arm of the law, Percival found his true calling. 

He settled in Green Lake because the sheriff had been aging for years and the folks had thought he'd done a mighty fine job with the horse thieves. 

So how had he ended up _here_ , dying from a gunshot to the back, watching as his beloved's face crumbled into keening grief?

* * *

The funny thing about death, in the West, is that sometimes? 

_Sometimes it doesn't quite stick._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, complain, ect.


End file.
